


Quiero el fuego de vuelta

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Pues Kei había decidido de tomar el primer paso, y tratando de no pensar en el Arioka Daiki que una vez habría vendido su alma solo para él, había humilmente bajado la cabeza y había tratado de ser una presencia constante para él, había tratado de ser más proactivo y siempre cuidado con sus necesidades, tratando que no le faltara nada, de complacer a todas sus peticiones, aún las más banales.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Quiero el fuego de vuelta

**Quiero el fuego de vuelta**

Kei sonreía a Daiki.

Habían pasado el día juntos, ninguno de los dos tenía que trabajar, y habían pasado de la mañana hasta la noche en casa, sin hacer nada en particular, pero al menos juntos.

Kei estaba agradecido aún solo por eso.

Ahora estaban descansados en la cama, después de haber tenido sexo, y ninguno de los dos parecía intencionado a dormir, todavía no.

El mayor había apoyado la cabeza en el pecho de Daiki, dejándose acariciar el pelo y abandonándose a ese toque, cerrando los ojos y pensando.

No que quisiera hacerlo de verdad, pero estaba como si en el momento cuando su mente no estaba más ocupada, trabajara sola, llevándolo hacia argumentos que no quería enfrentar.

Cuando se habían enganchado, recordaba que Daiki había sido feliz, que había pasado los primeros días complaciendo a todos sus caprichos, casi venerándolo.

Ese tiempo se había ido pronto, y las cosas entre los dos se habían hecho más normales, más sanas, más adaptas a una pareja que se amaba.

Luego, lentamente, todo había deslizado en la rutina de una vida pasada persiguiendo el trabajo y la universidad y las obligaciones y la habitud de tenerse.

Pues Kei había decidido de tomar el primer paso, y tratando de no pensar en el Arioka Daiki que una vez habría vendido su alma solo para él, había humilmente bajado la cabeza y había tratado de ser una presencia constante para él, había tratado de ser más proactivo y siempre cuidado con sus necesidades, tratando que no le faltara nada, de complacer a todas sus peticiones, aún las más banales.

Ya no estaba un novio, sino un esclavo disfrazado como un amante, pero habría aceptado con mucho gusto esa situación, si luego el mayor le hubiera mostrado de agradecer esas atenciones y esas curas, o aún solo de darse cuenta de ellas.

En cambio, Daiki se había quedado lo mismo. Ninguno de los esfuerzos de Kei parecía tocarlo, nada de lo que hacía parecía tener éxito de cambiar su actitud fría y un poco ausente.

Parecían dos extraños cerrados equivocadamente en la misma casa, y Kei se sentía sofocar por esa situación.

Ese día había sido feliz, por él.

No habían hecho nada en particular, pero le había parecido que hubieran vuelto a los que habían sido en el pasado.

Habían visto una película, y Daiki lo había ayudado a cocinar, se habían bañado juntos y luego habían pasado la noche haciendo zapping, riendo mientras encontraban los programas más diferentes y ridículos que podían.

Y cuando se habían ido a la cama Daiki había tomado la iniciativa por la primera vez desde hace meses, y había parecido a Kei como una buena señal, el acontecimiento mejor del día.

Pero siempre había algo mal, siempre había ese pequeño detalle que lo enojaba, capaz de sacarle instantáneamente el buen humor.

Al principio de su relación, recordaba que cuando estaban juntos en la cama Daiki amaba pasarle las manos en la espalda, apretándola, acariciándolo, arañándolo de vez en cuando. Y recordaba el calor casi hirviente de esas manos, recordaba como siempre le parecía que le quemaran la piel, y recordaba que le gustaba.

Ya no lo estaban.

Kei sabía que no significaba nada, que solo era una sensación debida a elementos que no existían, pero sentía las manos de Daiki heladas en su espalda.

Esos dedos, frio, que lo tocaban, esas palmas grandes, frías, que lo acariciaban lentamente, ya no le parecían las manos del hombre que había una vez amado.

Pero se callaba y soportaba, y no decía nada, porque aún esperaba que un día todo pusiera volver a lo que había sido un tiempo, porque repetía a sí mismo que solo tenía que morder el polvo y seguir en adelante, más que quedarse en esos detalles irrelevantes, cuando de relevante había el cansancio de su novio, y su propia convicción de poder curar ese cansancio si solo hubiera perseverado un poco más.

Sin embargo, Kei estaba harto de luchar.

Se acercó más al pecho de Daiki, sintiendo las lágrimas empujar para salir de sus ojos, e hizo lo que podía para frenarlas.

No quería dejarlo ir, no podía.

“He estado bien hoy, ha sido un buen día. Soy feliz que haya saltado tu obligación.” le dijo improvisamente, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Y Daiki puso un aire especular, acariciándole el pelo.

“Yo he estado bien también, Kei-chan. No habíamos pasado un poco de tiempo juntos desde hace mucho tiempo.”

A Kei le habría gustado oír un poco más de sentimiento o complicidad en esas palabras, pero como siempre se conformó con lo poco que le había sido concedido.

Esa mañana Daiki había recibido una llamada, y luego le había dicho que iba a pasar el día en casa, porque sus amigos de escuela con quienes tenía que salir habían cancelado.

Y Kei había sonreído, de una felicidad sincera pero inquinada, y había leído la mentira en sus palabras, así como siempre la leía, así como había sido consciente desde la primera mentira que el menor le había contado.

Porque Kei sabía que no había amigos de escuela, y no había entrevistas o llamadas improvisas del manager, sabía que no había fines de semana en Chiba a casa de su madre y que no había nada en sus horas fuera da casa que le fuera contado con sinceridad.

Porque Kei sabía que cada vez, Daiki estaba con Yamada.

Porque sabía que la habitud no había matado su relación, solo era que Daiki ya no lo amaba.

Y había llorado todas sus lágrimas a esa realización. Había llorado, y luego había decidido de no rendirse sin luchar.

Iba a esperar pacientemente que las manos de Daiki se fueran de vuelta calientes en su cuerpo, que ese hielo desapareciera, que le mostrara que aún había un poco de amor por él, que no todo estaba perdido.

“Te amo, Dai-chan.” le sussurrò, casi istintivamente, arrimándose contra de él.

Hubo una pausa. De un décimo de segundo, pero hubo.

“Yo te amo también, Kei-chan.”

Kei lloró. En silencio, pero se concedió de llorar.


End file.
